jealously?
by Alice Baka
Summary: Hari ini Haruka menginap lagi dirumah Chihaya. Tapi tidak seperti hari-hari yang lain, hari ini Haruka terlihat berbeda, ia terus mediamkan Chihaya. Apakah yang terjadi pada Haruka? Apa dia marah?   WARNING : shoujo-ai   my first fic, mind to R&R?


"jealously"  
>the iDOLMSTER bukan punya saya, setahu saya ini milik Bandai Namco.<p>

Summary : Hari ini Haruka menginap lagi dirumah Chihaya. Tapi tidak seperti hari-hari yang lain, hari ini Haruka terlihat berbeda, ia terus mediamkan Chihaya. Apakah yang terjadi pada Haruka? Apa dia marah?  
>WARNING : shoujo-ai, don't like – don't read<p>

Couple : HaruChiha

Malam ini Chihaya kedatangan seorang tamu istimewa dirumahnya. Siapa itu? Tentu saja itu Haruka Amami orang yang ia cintai. Akhir-akhir ini Haruka memang sering menginap dirumahnya, mengingat mereka sudah jarang bertemu dikantor karena padatnya jam kerja mereka. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Haruka terus diam dan kelihatannya ia sedang tidak mau berbicara dengan Chihaya. Chihaya pun menjadi bingung dan penasaran kenapa kekasihnya itu terlihat muram.

"Haruka? Apa kau mau mandi duluan?" tanya Chihaya memulai pembicaraan.

"..." Haruka tetap diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chihaya.

Apakah gerangan yang membuat Haruka terus diam? Apa dia membuatnya marah? Ya kemungkinan besar begitu, tapi Chihaya tidak merasa hari ini dia membuat masalah dengan Haruka. Chihaya pun menjadi semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

Ya, tidak ada cara lain..., kalau sedang ngambek seperti ini Haruka harus dimanja. Chihaya pun memeluk Haruka. "Haruka..., ada apa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Chihaya lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

"..." Haruka membalikkan wajahnya kearah Chihaya.

"Chihaya-chan..."

"hmm?"

"Chihaya-chan bodoh"

"Eeeeeeh?" Chihaya kaget karena tiba-tiba Haruka mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Ternyata benar Haruka marah padanya. Tapi kenapa?

"eh.., kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"harusnya Chihaya-chan tidak bilang 'manis' ke perempuan lain" muka Haruka memerah sembari ia mengatakan hal itu.

Muka Chihaya pun ikut memerah mendengar perkataan Haruka. Jadi dia cemburu, pikir Chihaya. "me..memangnya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu ya?" Chihaya memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengingat-ingat apa dia pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"tadi pagi..., tadi pagi dikantor Chihaya-chan bilang kalau..., Yayoi-chan manis" semburat merah dimuka Haruka makin terlihat.

"Yayoi?" sekarang Chihaya mengingatnya. Tadi pagi memang ia sempat berbicara kepada Yayoi dan bilang kalau Yayoi manis.

~Flashback~

Chihaya sedang duduk dikursi sambil mendengarkan musik. Pagi itu belum ada anggota yang datang jadi baru ada dirinya dan Kotori dikantor. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Selamat Pagi!" terdengar suara energik yang terdengar familliar, Takatsuki Yayoi memasuki kantor.

"Selamat Pagi Yayoi-chan" jawab Kotori dengan senyuman.

"Selamat Pagi Yayoi" Chihaya pun ikut menjawab salam dari Yayoi.

Tiba-tiba suara telepon berdering Kotori pun mengangkat telepon itu dan mulai sibuk berbicara didalam telepon. Yayoi pun duduk di kursi yang ada didepan Chihaya. Suasanya diantara mereka berdua menjadi hening. Chihaya memang jarang berbicara dengan Yayoi, kelihatannya canggung. Chihaya pun mulai memandang Yayoi. Kalau dilihat-lihat pagi ini ada yang berbeda dari Yayoi. Kelihatannya ia memakai jaket yang berbeda. Kalau biasanya ia memakai jaket berwarna oranye dengan motif yang sama, hari ini ia memakai jaket dengan motif yang berbeda tapi tetap berwarna oranye, khas Yayoi sekali. Chihaya pun memilih untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

"jaket baru ya Yayoi?"

"eh! Ah! Iya..., ibuku membelikan jaket baru karena jaket yang lama sudah mulai kusam" Yayoi menjawab dengan muka memerah, kelihatannya dia merasa malu menggunakan jaket yang berbeda dari hari biasa.

Melihat respon dari idol yang lebih muda darinya itu Chihaya pun tersenyum. "bagus kok, kupikir jaket itu terlihat cocok untukmu Yayoi"

"benarkah?" Yayoi terlihat kaget.

"tentu saja, Yayoi jadi terlihat lebih manis" tambah Chihaya, bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu kantor. Saat itulah Haruka mendengar sedikit perbincangan antara Chihaya dan Yayoi. Mendengar Chihaya mengatakan kata 'manis' kepada perempuan lain membuat Haruka merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang terasa mengganggu. Langkah Haruka pun terhenti. Tak lama kemudian Kotori selesai berbicara didalam telepon, dan menutup teleponnya. Kotori pun memandang Haruka yang daritadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"lho? Haruka-chan..., ada apa? Kok tidak masuk?" tanya Kotori.

Haruka pun tersadar. "eh! Ah, gak apa-apa kok, selamat pagi" Haruka pun berjalan masuk kedalam.

"selamat pagi Haruka-chan" jawab Kotori dengan nada agak khawatir.

Yayoi dan Chihaya pun serentak berdiri, Yayoi menjawab salam Haruka duluan "pagi Haruka-san". Kemudian Chihaya pun ikut menjawab "Pagi Haruka, kami tadi tidak sadar kamu ada disitu, ada apa kamu kelihatan lesu?" Chihaya mendekati Haruka.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok" Haruka hanya tersenyum hambar dan berjalan menjauhi Chihaya.

Chihaya pun diam tanpa komentar.

~end of flashback~

Sekarang Chihaya ingat semuanya. Jadi karena itu Haruka marah. Lucu juga rasanya melihat kekasihnya marah seharian pada dirinya hanya karena hal macam itu. Tapi tidak apalah, ini membuktikan kalau Haruka benar-benar mencintai dirinya. Tanpa sadar Chihaya pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"kenapa?" tanya Haruka dengan muka masam.

"ah, tidak kok hanya lucu saja ternyata kau marah karena kejadian tadi pagi"

"tidak apa kan aku marah kalau kekasihku bilang manis ke perempuan lain! Aku tau Yayoi-chan memang manis tapi kan..." muka Haruka makin memerah.

"hei, kau tau kan hari ini Yayoi memakai jaket yang berbeda?" tanya Chihaya masih tersenyum kepada Haruka.

"eh? Apa iya?" Haruka terlihat kaget. Sepertinya Haruka tidak menyadari hal itu dari tadi pagi.

"aku bilang manis seperti itu agar dia lebih pe de memakai jaket barunya itu" jelas Chihaya. Mendengar penjelasan Chihaya muka Haruka pun menjadi sangat merah bagaikan tomat yang baru matang.

"a..aku tidak menyadarinya jadi Chihaya-chan..."

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu Chihaya pun mengelus kepala Haruka.

"maaf ya aku membuatmu marah hari ini" Chihaya tersenyum lembut.

"ja..jangan minta maaf, ini juga salahku karena aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak..., mmm, tapi Chihaya-chan harus janji" Haruka menatap tajam mata Chihaya.

"janji?"

"janji jangan bilang manis ke perempuan lain"

FIN

End note :

Akhirnya selesai juga fic abal penuh perjuangan ini..., fic one-shot pertama saya di ffn dan fic pertama saya di fandom imas yang kerasa sepi ini. Maaf ya bagi semua fans ims (yang membaca), karena saya seenaknya membuat cerita bertema shoujo-ai dengan tokoh Haruka dan Chihaya (saya fangirl mereka sih *plaaak). Dan maaf kan saya sekali lagi atas ke OOCan pada tokohnya TwT

Dan karena pada dasarnya saya ini yurifangirl, jadi dari awal nonton anime ims saya sudah menjodohkan 2 orang tokoh ini dan ternyata memang mereka memiliki hubungan yang dekat. Dan alhasil di fic ini saya buat dangan latar saat mereka berdua sudah pacaran XD *dibunuh fans ims*

Mind to R&R?  
>author amatir macam saya butuh saran dan kritik dari para author senior dan reader sekalian di sini :3<p> 


End file.
